


Thorns

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Deathmask, trapped.





	Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 14, 'a strangling vine'

"Why do you always fall for the same trap?" Aphrodite questioned as he shook his head at Deathmask. 

"It's a very good trap," Deathmask replied. The vines binding him hadn't found his mouth yet, unfortunately. But there were thorns pressing into his skin, and little blood droplets were welling up on his arms and neck. 

"It is." That was why he'd set it, after all. "You seem very fond." 

Deathmask swore as Aphrodite reached to guide the vines lower and into Deathmask's pants, as if Deathmask couldn't easily break them. 

"Don't worry." Aphrodite licked his lips. "I'll make them share."


End file.
